Gracie
by Love-Fandom03
Summary: Grace is the outcome of a one night stand between Ashley Hasley and Billy Black. She was never going to meet Billy, he was never going to know. That was until Ashley had 4 months to live. Up and moved from city life of London to the rural reservation, Grace has to learn to let go and to let others in again. Eventual CarlisleXOC. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to SM. I own Grace and her mother. The story line is completely my own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one: **

'Don't worry, Gracie, you look wonderful,' Mum said, looking over at me and squeezing my hand that was already tightly in hers. I couldn't help it, I was meeting my Father for the first time so of course I was nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me? Mum's really counting on this, I know she is.

'We're here, ma'am,' the taxi driver announced. I tried to see the house past Mum but couldn't make much out.

'How much?' Mum asked, I took my hand back so she could get her purse. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed the strap of my black satchel.

'Twenty six dollars,' he replied, I glanced at Mum to see her reaction. She didn't look surprised as she took the money out and handed it to him. He was a fairly normal looking man, pale with balding grey hair and a pot belly; he reminded me of Grandpa Sam. The obvious difference was that he was American and Grandpa is definitely British, he says long over complicated words that make him sound intelligent and wise. Not that he isn't intelligent and wise…he's just getting on a bit, well, that's what Mum says.

'Thank you,' Mum said to the man.

'Thank you,' I repeated and we both climbed out of the back of the taxi. The driver didn't get out to help with our cases so I helped Mum best I could. It bothered me that he didn't help but then he didn't know how sick Mum was, she smiled tiredly at me in reassurance, like she could see the irritated accusation in my eyes. I shut the boot and he drove off without a moment to lose. 'I have them, Mum,' I told her, picking up two cases that you couldn't pull.

'You're a good girl, Gracie,' Mum said, appreciatively. I smiled to myself as I struggled to the front door of the red wooden bungalow. My stomach was aching in anticipation and fear. Mum stopped next to me as I put the cases down and looked up at her. 'Smile, baby,' she said, 'Everything will be okay.'

I knew Mom's knuckles would ache if she knocked so I did it before she could, pretty loudly too, I hope he won't be mad at me for knocking too harshly. I knew it bothered Mum when people did it back home. I stepped back, wanting to give Mum the floor as I practically hid behind her.

'Coming,' shouted a deep male voice, I was now completely behind Mum as the door swung open. I could just make out the sight of a man in a wheelchair.

'Hello Billy,' Mum said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

'Ashley,' he said, shocked. 'What…what are you doing here?'

'I need your help, Billy,' she told him, stepping aside so I was in full sight to the man. He was older than I thought he would be but that made him look kinder, gentle even. He had long black hair and skin darker than mine, his face beheld the laughter lines of his life and two big brown eyes that I could recognize immediately; I saw them every time I looked in the mirror.

It was as if Billy knew instantly, and in the few long seconds of his realization, I thought he was going to shut the door but his face never stopped looking…surprised, shocked; uncertain. I glanced at Mum, worried, she didn't look at me though; she was staring at Billy.

'Billy,' she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 'I'll explain everything,' she told him, promised. He looked up at her, the same look of bewilderment in his eyes but nodded, he cleared his throat and looked at our cases that I now wished I'd hidden. Perhaps we should have asked to stay instead of barge in like this, Mum always knew what to do though; she was sure it was okay but from the look on his face, I was beginning to doubt her for the first time in my life.

'Come in,' he said gently, wheeling himself backwards and gesturing for us to come inside. I let Mum go first, knowing she needed a seat soon. I struggled with my cases as I dragged them inside and left them near the door, I closed it for Billy and turned to look at Mum. 'Would you like a drink? Something to eat?' Billy was glancing between Mum and me, I knew she was going to decline; she always felt it to be more polite but she hadn't eaten since this morning and sweet tea should hopefully see her through till I was able to make her something.

'Tea would be mostly appreciated,' I smiled gently at him. 'Thank you,' I added when he moved to the kitchen. Instead of going to Mum, I followed him; he got the mugs out of the cupboard and feeling the need to assist, I put some more water in the kettle and put it on to boil.

'You're certainly keen to help,' Billy commented, looking up at me with a new expression, I wasn't sure what to call it.

'I- s-sorry, I just,' I stammered. He laughed softly.

'I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, kid,' he spoke. 'Teabags and sugar are in the cupboard behind you,' he told me. I knew I was blushing badly, Mum often told me she couldn't tell what with my skin being darker than hers' but from the slight upturn of Billy's lips, I knew he definitely saw. I turned around and kneeled to look in the cupboard, spotting the opened box of teabags, I took two and brought the sugar out to put on the counter.

'Would you like one?' I asked Billy, I turned to see him lost in thought. I glanced up at Mum who was now standing behind him.

'Billy, perhaps we should talk,' Mum said, he turned to look at her and nodded. He followed her into the sitting room while I waited for the kettle to boil. I can't imagine how odd this must be for him, I always knew I had a Father though I never had intentions to meet him. He, however, didn't know about me and if it wasn't for Mum's illness, I doubt he'd ever have known. I made Mum's tea first, black with three sugars; I took it to her. They were waiting for me so I quickly made my own tea, black with one sugar because I was too shy to ask Billy if I could use his milk. I walked back to the living room and anxiously perched on a turquoise coloured armchair. 'Billy, this is Grace,' Mum said to him, he was looking at me again so I looked down at my tea, my blush no doubt still glowing; I felt hot all over.

'Our daughter,' he said.

'Yes,' Mum confirmed. 'I know this entire ordeal will put you out completely Billy, and if it could have been avoided, it would have been,' Mum told him, I glanced up to see him looking at her with confusion and possibly irritation.

'Why now?' He asked, 'Why not before? I.'

'Oh come off it, Billy,' Mum interrupted, I saw the look of sheer exhaustion in her eyes, and I knew she wanted to rub her temples. 'You had just lost your wife, you had Jacob to raise on your own, it wouldn't have been fair,' she said, he sat quietly, I hoped in understanding. 'Not to mention we're still pretty much strangers,' she said, smiling at him.

'Strangers with a daughter,' he mused, though not in an amused way. It was sad, about his wife. Mum told me a few weeks ago, she explained everything to me in the way she was about to explain to Billy.

'It wasn't good timing, and I don't know…I just, got used to raising her on my own, I didn't see the need to complicate things,' she told him, 'I'm sorry if you feel like you've been unfairly shut out,' she added.

He scoffed dryly, 'That's one way to phrase it.' I felt almost gleeful that he was upset, not in a cruel way but he was unhappy that he didn't know me. He wanted to be my Dad. 'If you were so content before, why are you here now?' He looked at Mum, his eyes piercing, no doubt curious too.

Mum took a long pause, a heart clenching pause that made me want to cry, my chest tight and aching. 'Because I'm dying, Billy,' she said eventually, her head raised as she looked him in the eye. 'I've been battling cancer for 3 years now with every hope I would get better,' she said, I wanted to cross the room and pull her into a tight hug. 'But a few weeks ago I was told that wouldn't be the case,' she continued, swallowing each word with difficulty. 'My parents are too old to take care of Grace and…and I couldn't bear the thought of her being fostered,' she told him, her voice falling into a whisper.

'I'm…I don't know what to say,' Billy said, lost for words.

'That's alright,' she said, smiling at him. 'I know this is a lot to come to terms with but…but she really needs you, I really need you,' she said, her desperation came through with each syllable.

'Of course, of course,' Billy muttered quietly. He took a minute before he asked his next question. 'How long?'

'Just under three months,' she told him, I blinked, freeing a tear that I tried to hide subtly by pressing my chin to chest and letting my hair fall down in front of my face. My throat was clamming up with something thick as I focussed on breathing in and out calmly through my nose. The silence wore on so I glanced up again to see Billy staring at me, his eyes were sad. I looked over at Mum who was watching Billy carefully, she met my eye though and sent a small smile my way; I sent one back though it was more like a miserable pressed lip gesture. 'If you don't have the room, we can stay in a hotel.'

'No,' Billy interrupted, turning back to her. 'Here is fine, I have plenty of room,' he told her.

'Thank you,' she smiled. 'I've already been looking at the high school, I was thinking we would check it out in the week,' she said.

'On reservation?'

'No, in the town,' Mum replied.

'Okay,' he said quietly.

'We can have a look at the one on reservation if that's your preference,' Mum told him, she had said something about school here. Something to do with him being Native American and how the tribe tended to be schooled on reservation. I wasn't Native American though, it didn't seem appropriate.

'If you would like to that is up to you, I don't mind,' Billy told her, I felt relieved at that. I would surely stick out in a Native school. My skin was just as dark but my hair was most likely an odd sight and I knew I wouldn't ever dye it; it was the same colour as Mum's.

'Okay,' she said.

'Would you like to unpack?' Billy asked hesitantly, looking at our cases near the door.

'If we're done talking,' smiled Mum. 'I'm ready for bed,' Mum scoffed to herself, standing up. She finished off her tea and took the mug back to the kitchen, I followed after her; placing mine on the side as I took the mug to wash it. Mum put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her, placing a kiss on the top of my head. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'It's okay,' I replied. I placed it upside down on the draining board and took a few sips of mine, leaving it on the side next to the kettle to drag my cases to the room Mum was being led towards, she was pulling her case again. Billy didn't hover, he left us to it, no doubt going to procrastinate. I knew he would struggle having to adapt to me, Mum said that sometimes he might come across a bit hostile but it wasn't my fault. I hoped he wasn't, that he wouldn't be, I've never been very good when it comes to anger. Mum is never angry with me, I don't do anything to upset her. The last time I was shouted at was in math class in Year 7 and I cried. 'I can do this,' I told Mum, 'you should lie down, or maybe have a bath, I'm sure Billy won't mind,' I suggested.

'Thank you,' Mum said tiredly, she pulled the covers up and took off her coat and shoes before getting under the covers. I lay down next to her, singing 'Give me Love' quietly until she fell asleep. I rolled off the bed and looked down at the cases on the floor, I can't recall which one my laptop is in but I think it's the Winnie the Pooh one.

After unpacking all of our clothes into the small wardrobe and draws, I put the suitcases in the corner and put my laptop on the bedside table next to Mum. I pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and made my way around to the bedroom door, I turned the light off and pulled my phone out of my back pocket as I ventured out into the living room. Billy was in the kitchen on the phone, I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it; I tiptoed over and stood in the doorway, his back was to me.

'I can't explain over the phone, Jacob, just come home,' he said, Jacob was my brother. He's 24 I think, that's what Mum told me. I wonder how he'll deal with me, I hope he's kind. 'Yes, I understand that you're busy but I need you to come home, it's important,' Billy stressed. I walked closer into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, the noise made Billy whip around; we regarded each other, his face uncertain and mine patiently. 'Good, I'll see you soon,' he said before hanging up, 'It's impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations,' Billy told me though there was no heat to his words. I knew I was blushing again.

'I'm sorry,' I told him. 'Is…is he nice?'

Billy seemed to hesitate before he wheeled closer to me and put his hands in his lap, his head tilted slightly; he graced his lips with a gentle smile and his eyes became as kind as they could. 'Jacob is nice,' he told me, 'stubborn and foolish sometimes but very nice.' I smiled in response.

'Can I help you with anything?'

'You're a very helpful and polite young lady,' he told me, I wasn't sure how to respond to his compliments. 'Your Mother is a very good woman,' he added.

'The best,' I replied immediately.

'I can't imagine how hard this is for you,' he told me, his voice quiet and eyes now full of sympathy. I went to reply but no words came out, I had nothing to say; nothing that would do justice to just how hard it really is. I didn't want to cry though, not today. Mum would get sad if she knew I'd been upset.

'Is it just Jacob?' I asked.

'No,' he said, complying with my silent wishes to not talk about my mother's inevitable death. 'I have two other daughters,' he said, two older sisters; now that is exciting. I always wanted sisters when I was growing up, that was until I realised Mum was the best sister I could have. 'Rachel and Rebecca, they moved away for College,' he told me.

'Does Jacob go to College?'

'No, he lives across town with his girlfriend and her family,' he told me.

'Why doesn't he live here?'

'I wish I could give you a simple answer,' he sighed, 'I suppose he is becoming a man now, needs his freedom.' I knew this was a touchy subject. Possibly something that made Billy sad and I didn't want to make him sad.

'How old are Rachel and Rebecca?'

'Rachel and Rebecca are twins, they're both 28. Rebecca is married now to Solomon, Rachel lives with her boyfriend here in town. He's called Paul,' he explained. My older sisters were 13 years older than me, nearly double my age. I hope they like me too. 'I should ring them too,' he said to himself.

'I'll leave you to it,' I told him, picking my phone up from the table. 'Would it be okay if I had a bath?' I asked.

'Of course, the bathroom is next to your room,' he told me.

'Thank you,' I said, I gave him a parting smile and made my way to the bathroom. There were towels inside already but Mum had bought new towels for me so I collected them from the bedroom, leaving my phone in there and went into the bathroom. I considered taking a shower as Billy had a large shower he could take his chair into but I felt too achey and tired so I opted for a bath.

It took just over 10 minutes to fill the bath with hot water, I waited patiently; sitting on the lid of the toilet. I took my clothes off, folding them neatly and then took a few minutes to lower myself into the hot water. It was nice, having my muscles relax slowly; the steam felt good too. I was practically falling asleep in the bath when I heard a knock at the door, a harsher knock than mine. I listened intently as Billy answered the door to who I assumed was Jacob. I wished I wasn't in the bath now so I could listen in, just to hear how he deals with the information but then again, if he reacted badly; I wouldn't like to be there. I washed my hair with the shampoo that was on the side and conditioned it afterwards. I soaked for a few more minutes and then eventually climbed out of the bath and took the plug out. I listened intently but was only greeted with silence so I got dried and wrapped the towel around myself. I collected my clothes and ducked out of the bathroom into my bedroom, Mum was still asleep so I changed into my pyjamas as quietly as possible, in the dark too. I found my brush and raked through my hair until it was free of tats.

I wasn't sure what to do after that. I couldn't wake Mum up, she needed the rest so I sat on the edge of the bed, unsure. I didn't want to go out there if Jacob was still here, he and Billy might not want me lurking around but then I didn't want to hide away in here either. After a few more minutes of listening to nothing, I took my phone and my pink Skull headphones and made my way to the living room. The kitchen door was shut so I made myself comfortable on the turquoise on red pattern sofa and put my headphones on, I kept my volume on low as I listened to Taylor Swift. 'Shake it off' was becoming one of my most listened to songs and I couldn't help it, it made me feel giddy and want to get up and dance. At a time like this, it was nice to feel like that.

I went onto Facebook and scrolled through my newsfeed, stopping at each individual status of my school friends to see if they were posting anything interesting. I liked a picture of Beth and commented 'beautiful' on it. It took her mere seconds to like the comment and reply with 'not as beautiful as you, I miss you so much already.' I told her I missed her too and changed the song to 'heal this heartbreak' by JLS.

I didn't notice I wasn't alone until a tall man with russet skin and short black hair stood near me in my vision, I pulled my headphones off immediately and looked up at him. He was staring at me, I wasn't sure whether he looked nice or frightening as he just stared, his features blank for a few long seconds.

'Grace, right?' He asked. I nodded, his jaw relaxed as he took a seat on the sofa next to mine. I stopped my music playing on my phone and put it down, gripping the end of my pyjama top; nervous. 'I'm Jake,' he told me, 'um…your brother.' I did my best to smile at him as nicely as I could, he smiled back; his eyes did that melting into gentle brown pools that Billy's seemed to do. 'So…um,' he said.

'You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be,' I told him, knowing he wasn't sure what to say to me. Billy chuckled from behind us, wheeling up to sit in the middle.

'He used to be a weed once, believe it or not,' Billy told me, smiling deviously as Jacob rolled his eyes and sat back into the sofa, a smile tugging on his lips.

'Mature,' he muttered. I grinned at him. I can tell we're going to get along, all three of us.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Twilight. Grace and Ashley are my own characters, this is my own story line. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter two: **

'Gracie, can you get that?'

I looked up from my laptop screen in a confused gaze, and then I heard someone knock on the door again. I climbed off the bed and jogged through the hall to answer the door, Billy had gone out with Charlie today so it was just Mum and me in the house, she was in the bath at the moment. I pulled my pyjama t-shirt down and pulled my hair from behind my ears before I opened the door to stare into the chest of Jake. I looked up to his dark brown eyes and wide grin.

'Hey short stuff,' he said. It had only been two weeks and already Jake and I were getting along like wildfire. It was something I'd never seen happening, I'd dreamed we'd be friends but not as close as we actually are.

'Brick house,' I replied, stepping aside for him to come in. 'Why don't you have a key?' He came in and I followed him to the kitchen.

'I do but Dad said it might unsettle you if I just walked in and out,' he shrugged. I suppose I would, nobody used to come and go back home; Mum and I spent most of our time together at home.

'It's your home too,' I simply replied, I sat down at the table while he looked in the fridge.

'Soda?' He asked. I nodded and he took a can of Coke out of the fridge, he kicked the door shut and sat opposite me, he slid the can over to me. 'Dad told me you haven't seen much of the reservation so I came to see if you might like to check it out,' he told me. I opened the can slowly, wiping the cold water off my hands onto my pyjama bottoms.

'If Mum can come,' I said. He nodded slowly though he looked a little unsure, we would have to go slower but I was used to the slow pace. 'I don't want to waste time,' I told him honestly, looking up into his eyes. He frowned, looking down at his can; he didn't like to talk about it, that much I knew. I wonder if it reminds of him of when his Mum died, I can't imagine how sudden it must have been. At least I know, I can savour these moments, these days; I can do all I can, I can prepare.

'I'll set the truck up,' he told me, giving me a little smile.

'Mum's in the bath at the moment so you'll have to give us an hour or so,' I told him, he nodded in understanding. He went straight outside so I went back to my room and looked through my clothes.

'Who was it?' Mum called from the bathroom. I put my dungarees down on the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind myself. I put the toilet seat down and perched.

'Jake,' I told her, 'he's going to show us the town today.'

'I can stay here if you want,' Mum said.

'No,' I told her. 'I want you to come, I know we've seen the school but it'll be interesting, we can go to the beach and then to the diner. If you're too tired we can go another day.'

'Gracie, baby, I'm fine. If you want me to come then there's nothing I'd like more,' she interrupted. She grinned at me and closed her eyes, sliding down further into the water and resting her head. I moved from the toilet and sat down next to the bath, Mum placed her hand on my head and I sang Ava Maria to her like she used to sing to me when I was younger. 'You're such a talented young woman, Grace,' Mum breathed just above a whisper.

'Like you,' I smiled to myself. We were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company until she sat up in the bath and turned to me; she wrapped her wet arms around me and pressed a few kisses to my head.

'I love you so much,' she told me gently. I grinned to myself.

'I love you too, Mum, more than anything,' I replied. She kissed my head once more.

'Hand me a towel, baby,' she said, I jumped up and helped her out of the tub, steadying her arm; she wrapped the towel around herself and I carried her pyjamas back into the bedroom. While Mum was drying off, I changed into my dungarees and oversized black shirt; I popped the straps into place and put a brush through my hair. 'You look beautiful,' Mum said from the bed where she was sitting in her underwear.

'Not as beautiful as you,' I told her, it was true. Mum was incredibly beautiful, her body was still that of a young woman with freckles from sunbathing in bikinis. Her hair was a lot tamer than mine but fell just as flawlessly down to her elbows, Mum always kept her hair tied up though as it was more practical. If you looked at us, you would assume we were sisters, many people do. She doesn't look old enough to be my Mum though she was 26 when she had me. 'What are you going to wear?'

'You can choose,' she told me, watching me carefully. I choose dark blue jeggings and a loose white blouse with white flats. Smart but comfortable. Mum dressed while I put the towels in the wash pile and made the bed, she let me brush her hair and put it into a French braid before we went to the kitchen. Jake was sitting at the table, he looked up from his can of Coke and graced Mum with a big grin.

'You look lovely, Ashley,' he told her, she blushed as she took a seat and I grinned to myself.

'What would you like to eat?'

'Hmm,' Mum pondered, 'Eggs?'

'Scrambled egg on toast?'

'Sounds perfect,' Mum smiled at me. It was simple, I could cook other things but I wasn't very good. Mum had been teaching me for a few months but then she got a lot worse and couldn't stand around for long periods of time watching me. I put the kettle on and made her some coffee first and then made breakfast, humming along to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry on the radio. I made enough for Jake too and he set the table while I served up, it was nice. Jake told us about some of the town's history and his friends, they all sounded like lovely people. 'We best be going then, ay?'

Jake washed up while I got Mum's and my coat from the bedroom, I put my ankle boots on and watched as Mum put her coat on. We had the same coat, it was knee length on me, dark green and made of polyester. It had a zip on it and toggles down the front. It was very warm and had a hood too though it wasn't that waterproof so it wasn't very practical, it was perfect for Mum though, stylish and warm. I zipped up and followed Mum out to Jake's truck, she climbed into the middle of us and we put our seatbelts on.

'We'll go to the beach first, there's a few of my friends down there I'd like you to meet,' Jake told us, 'plus, it's not that warm today so it'll be nicer before the sun goes down.' I liked how Jake took care of Mum too, we did it in a way where it was obvious though she certainly knew.

'I appreciate it, Jacob,' Mum told him. It took all of 5 minutes to park in front of the beach, the water looked cold and the white clouds weren't very encouraging. It was nice to come to the beach, we didn't do it often back home seeing as we lived in the centre of London and nowhere near a beach. We used to go once a year to the beach near Grandpa Sam's in Falmouth, it was always so warm too.

I jumped out and helped Mum down, I linked her arm and we strolled down with Jake on the other side of her. I could see a few boys up in front of us, they looked like Jake too with olive skin and short black hair. They were all very muscular and some were standing without shirts on, showing off matching tattoos on their upper right arms. I felt a surge of irritation at them standing around semi naked when Mum couldn't even go out without a coat. It wasn't even that warm out.

'Hey, Jake,' shouted one of them, jogging to meet us. He stopped when he got to us, he looked young; my age possibly but he was nearly as tall as the rest and still very muscular for a boy. Maybe it's like a cult thing, Mum said that sometimes this happened in tribes; they would try to look similar.

'Ashley, Grace, this is Seth,' Jake told us.

'Hi,' Seth said to both of us, grinning at Mum then at me. I smiled back.

'It's lovely to meet you, Seth,' Mum said politely.

'Likewise Mrs Halsey,' Seth said, I grinned at that. I don't think anyone has ever called Mum that, mostly because it was her maiden name and she was married but because boys were not as polite back home.

'Suck up,' Jake scoffed. Seth started telling Mum all about the dinners in town so I took this as an opportunity to get a good look around. The beach ended in rock pools with the start of the forest and you could make out cliffs up in the mountains. I walked down to the water edge and pressed my boot into the wet sand. The cold air was refreshing after spending most of the week indoors, I was used to it; staying inside but I did like fresh air. 'Enjoying the view?' I turned to see Jake standing slightly behind me.

'It's weird,' I told him, he raised an eyebrow. 'I've never been to a beach when it's cold.' He chuckled.

'You'll get used to the weather,' he told me.

'The weather's not too bad, it's slightly wetter than London but we don't get sun there either,' I replied, glancing back to make sure Mum was okay. She seemed happy enough talking to Seth.

'Oh yeah, you're a city girl, right?'

'All my life,' I nodded.

'Hopefully you won't hate it here too much,' he said, I simply continued nodding because I didn't know what else to say. It was under terrible circumstances that I was moving, if anything was going to make me miserable living here; it was the death of my Mother. 'Come on, I want you to meet the others,' Jake told me, I followed him over to the bigger group, waiting for Mum who was walking along slowly with Seth. 'Grace, this is Sam,' Jake said, I turned back to see a slightly older guy in jeans and a grey t-shirt; he smiled at me and I thought he was going to shake my hand for a second at how fatherly he looked.

'Hello Grace,' Sam said.

'Hi,' I replied, giving him a smile.

'How you liking Forks so far?'

'It's great, so I like it,' I said.

'Wonderful,' Sam said cheerfully.

'Hey, I'm Embry,' said another boy.

'Quil,' said another.

'I'm Jared and sulky over there is Leah,' said Jared. I had even noticed that there was a girl here, I looked over to where she was sitting in the sand a few metres away; she simply looked my way before looking up into the trees.

'Why is she sad?' I asked without thinking, 'Sorry, too nosy,' I said quickly. I looked back at Mum who had nearly reached us, I gave her a large grin and she smiled back taking my hand.

'Great she's here, are we going?' Ask a guy I didn't know, jogging over from the car park; barefoot in black shorts. Sam turned to him.

'We're going to head back Sue's,' Sam told him. The new guy looked down at me then at Mum and back at Sam.

'Why? She's here, let's get it over and done with,' he said, what was he talking about? Was he talking about me? He kept glancing at me, albeit with a distasteful sneer.

'I'm showing Grace and Ashley around town today, we should probably be off,' Jake said, stepping back, Mum moved with him and I was turning when he said it.

'Why prolong this shit? Just ditch the dying one and let's go,' he said so casually, it made my blood over boil instantly.

'Paul,' Jared and Seth warned as soon as he said it.

'Excuse me?' I asked, spinning back around, pure irritation in my tone as I glared at him. He smirked at me and turned to look at me dead on.

'You heard,' he said, what a jerk.

'Obviously you didn't,' I replied instantly.

'Whatever,' he dismissed.

'Paul,' Sam said in a threatening tone, Paul simply glared at him for a few long seconds and stormed off. I turned without looking at any of the others and put my arm around Mum's waist as we followed Jake, it didn't take a genius to know that his callous comment had hurt her feelings as she was very quiet. Who says something like that? My fury was still burning when I climbed into the truck.

'Take us home,' I told Jake.

'We could still go to the diner.'

'Please,' I interrupted Mum, staring straight out of the front window, anger pulsing through my veins. Jake turned on the engine silently and drove us home, I got out as soon as he parked and walked up to the front door; using my own key to let myself in. I went straight to my bedroom and shut the door, pacing a few times in utter frustrating, my anger built up to the max; I grabbed my laptop and threw to the ground, and I did it again and again and again and again and again. When I had eventually calmed down, I fell to the bed and just closed my eyes, letting them burn with unshed tears.

I fell asleep after that, I woke up with Mum sleeping at my side, I was in my pyjamas and tucked in. I sat up in the darkness and looked down at the floor where I'd had my throw down with my laptop, its remains were no longer there and though I regretted it immediately, I knew it wasn't something I would miss until I started school.

I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen, I took a glass from the cupboard and gulped it down. 'Thirsty?' I chocked on my water as I turned round frantically to see Billy in the doorway. 'Didn't mean to startle you,' he frowned.

'It's fine,' I said quietly, wiping the escaped water from my chin. I put the glass down on the side and sighed quietly.

'I heard about the beach,' Billy said, 'and about your laptop,' he added. I didn't give him eye contact, I was blushing again but thankfully it was dark and I doubted he could tell. I didn't want to talk about it. 'Your mother gave me the impression that this isn't the first time you've lost control,' he continued when I didn't reply. I swallowed hard and shrugged in response. 'I'm not saying you haven't got the right, Grace, you do,' he said, 'but you need a better way of dealing with it, breaking expensive things isn't the way to go about it.' He sighed and wheeled closer to me. 'When Sarah passed, Jake would throw fits of rage too, told him to find a hobby to take it out on and he did. Whenever he used to get real mad, he'd go out to the garage and take apart his bike and then put it back together.' I didn't have a physical hobby, it's not like I could angrily read books. I didn't reply and just slid to the floor in front of him, resting my head on my knees and for the first time in months; I let my shoulders fall and I cried.

Billy moved closer, he put his hand on my shoulder and told me it was okay to be angry, that it was okay to be upset and for a few minutes I embraced the comfort but then I remembered how little we knew each other, how foolish it was for me to be crying when I still had time left with her; she was still here, I had no right to grieve her yet.

'I'm sorry for breaking it, I'll try to be better,' I told him before leaving the kitchen, going straight to my room as he called my name. I closed the door quietly and stopped still, turning to see Mum sitting up in bed; she was crying.

'Mum?'

'Come here, baby,' she said, I turned and tried to subtly dry my eyes as I climbed under the blanket and cuddled into her.

'Don't cry, Mum,' I said helplessly.

'It's okay to cry, Gracie,' she said gently, putting her arms around me. We lay silently in the dark.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' I told her. 'That boy was horrible, I hope karma makes him choke,' I added, scowling into my Mum's chest. Mum rubbed my back gently.

'Not all people understand, Grace,' she told me.

'Doesn't mean he had to be a jerk about it,' I huffed.

'I know, and I can only hope he understands one day that his words can hurt,' Mum said gently, 'but you mustn't let people like that hurt you, Grace.'

'I try,' I replied, I felt ashamed and righteous and guilty at the same time. It was horrible and sickening.

'I know,' she whispered, putting her chin above my head and settling down to sleep. I didn't think I'd have the confidence to say this any other time so I breathed in her smell and closed my eyes tightly.

'I'm scared, Mum,' I told her, tears spilling over automatically.

'There is nothing to be frightened of, baby,' she replied gently.

'I don't want to live without you,' I cried.

'Hush now, darling,' Mum whispered, she moved back and tried to look me in the eye but I closed them tightly, tears running down over my nose. 'Look at me, Gracie,' Mum said, I shook my head, my chest jerking as I held my sobs in. 'Baby, I know you're scared, and I know you're hurting, and I'm so…' her voice broke, 'and I'm so sorry that this happening.' It's not her fault! 'But trust me, honey, you're going to get through this, you're going to live a happy and full life and I'm going to be watching over you, I promise.'

'No,' I chocked, 'I don't want to, I want to go with you.'

'Baby, please,' Mum cried, 'don't say that'

'I don't want to be here, I don't want you to leave me, I'm so scared,' I sobbed, cuddling into her and crying loudly.

'I won't leave you, Gracie, I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise…'

**Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Twilight or any of the usual characters. Gracie is mine, **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter three: **

17 days, 2 hours and 10 minutes. That's how long it's been since Mum's funeral and I still feel numb, it's as if my emotions got too strong and burst themselves like light bulbs. Everything except the anger though I'm certain that's because I have more spares, I always had them, collecting dust but collecting up; waiting for use and now they're being burned out one after another, fuelling my insanity, my boiling point; my blood was burning through my veins; blackening my heart with each passing second.

'Hey,' Jake said, sitting down next to me. 'Dad called, said you were ditching again so I figured I'd come hang out.' I watched as the waves overlapped themselves over and over again, coming up to meet me and then running off again. I counted the movement 12 times before Jake sighed loudly. 'I was wondering if you'd like to come to meet Ness today, she's at home with her family,' Jake said. I looked over at him in curiosity, was he really that desperate for some sort of response? I suppose my lack of speaking to anyone would make them reach out more but Jake had made no attempt in introducing me to his other family since I got here nearly 4 months ago, albeit I would have refused. Spending time with Mum was a main priority but it didn't feel like enough, it would never have been enough. She was gone, buried in the ground; her body decaying and her soul gone while I have to suffer here by myself, bathing in white hot blood; frying myself alive. 'Is that a yes?' I blinked at him, he was uncertain, you could tell but I was curious. Curious enough to leave my self-hatred festering in the back of my mind for an hour or so. I nodded and he smiled in relief, he climbed to his feet and held his hand out for me; I got up myself and let him follow me back to the house.

He drove, the radio on, I sat, unable to see anything around me. Watching the passing town gave me a headache, it all merged into one big blur, a never ending blur. So I kept my head down and closed my eyes, trying to keep the image of Mum's face in my mind. Her long curls, her pink cheeks; her laugh, the smell of her, the smell of her favourite food, her perfume, her favourite book; the way her entire face reacted to something she read.

'We're here,' Jake announced, the engine was silent. I looked up to see he was standing at my door, waiting patiently. I unbuckled my seatbelt, I slid out of the truck and stood before the glass and glossy wood house. It was lit with daylight and even from here I could see how tidy it was. Jake led the way, he didn't knock and so I shut the door after myself and followed him through the foyer up the stairs to the kitchen and living room. There were people in here, most on the sofas and some in the kitchen. A girl came to stand in front of me, she was…well beautiful with long brown curls and big brown eyes. She was very pale with flawless skin and an incredible smile, she was definitely someone I imagined being in a magazine or…the airbrushed version of another girl. 'Grace this is Renesmee,' Jake told me, that much I figured. Jake was dating a supermodel, that's pretty interesting; they'll have superhot children no doubt in their peachy happy ever after life.

'Hello,' Renesmee said to me.

'Hello,' I replied before I could stop myself. I might have been able to ignore the entire mistake if Jake hadn't began grinning like a child. So I'm polite, big deal; it's not like I smiled at her, unless I did. This was definitely a mistake, I should have stayed on the beach. Thinking back to my solitude made my body ache hot all over, I grimaced.

'Are you okay?' Renesmee asked. I didn't respond, I was showing too much and so I closed my eyes and composed the pain; tying it all back up with a ribbon and closing the door. I opened my eyes to stare into those of golden, I felt blank with confusion for a second before I realised golden eyes was talking to me.

'…do you feel any nausea, headaches?' I blinked at him and turned to look at Jake who looked just as concerned standing next to Renesmee, did I just...black out? I was still on my feet so I doubt it. 'Grace?' His voice is beautiful, like…really beautiful. I looked back at him, golden eyes. He was pale like Renesmee with the same insane beauty thing going on, he looked tired but then his eyes were so bright and vibrant; it was a complete contradiction. He was still talking, his voice hitting my ears like a melody that I didn't understand. He had straight white teeth and even from here I knew he smelled really nice. It was as if for a few minutes I was completely engrossed in him, nothing else; no feelings, no lingering sour thoughts; just him in front of me.

'Grace?' Jake asked, I looked at him, he was closer now; he wasn't the only one who had moved closer to see me but I couldn't really see their faces. I turned back to golden eyes and stared into those intense bright eyes until it went black.

I woke up on the sofa, a blanket was over me with a pillow under my head. I could hear Jake's voice somewhere in the room as I rolled onto my back and sprawled out to get comfortable. I didn't know what had happened and I didn't care either. I stared up at the white ceiling and let my body tense up like it always did when I woke up. My shoulders started first, spreading across my body till the pain met in the middle and went south from there. When my toes were stiff, I waited until my jaw hurt from being clenched and the pounding in the back of my head took over my mind of a few minutes. When it settled to the back of my mind, I sat up and pushed the blanket off of myself.

I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore so when my feet touched the floor, it felt comfortably cold; a brief distraction as I stood up. I turned to see Jake staring my way, a lot of people were actually. In front of Jake was a man with blonde hair, it was combed back and looked ever so soft; I felt like I'd seen him before. I then looked at Renesmee who was stepping closer to me as I continued my sweep of the room. A boy with brown hair, a frustrated grimace and dark clothes. A girl with long brown hair, she looked uncertain as she looked my way; she looked like Charlie. The girl next to her was shorter than the rest, short black hair and glazed over eyes. The boy along was broad with honey blonde curls that stopped at his shoulders, he had the most blank expression. At the other side of the room was a tall, muscular boy that reminded me of Jake's friends except he too was ordinarily pale with short black hair, the girl next to him was blonde with a glare on her face, and last but not least; a woman with straight copper hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She too, with the man, looked older than the rest. She wore a concerned face as she stared at me, the one my Mum used to wear.

'Grace,' Jake said, walking over to the sofa like he had no time to spare. 'We should get you home,' he told me. I didn't reply, I simply walked around the sofa and stopped in front of him.

'Your shoes,' Renesmee said, she handed them over and I put them on obediently. I was ready to go home, I had come and met his girlfriend, I had seen her family; seen the house. I had little reason to return and there was nothing else to capture my interest. I would be at the beach again tomorrow.

'Jacob, bring her back tomorrow,' the boy with brown hair and a grimace on his face said, more like instructed.

'Why?' Jake asked. I looked up into his eyes as he regarded the other boy, he was angry.

'Please…Jacob,' the blonde man said, I felt myself staring again as his voice sang to me. He was saying something though I couldn't be totally sure, he was memorising.

'Grace,' Jake barked, I looked at him. 'We're leaving,' he said through gritted teeth. I followed him through the room and down the stairs, I got into the truck and he floored it all the way home.

Billy was in the living room when we walked in, he turned to look at us. I went straight to the kitchen and got a can of Coke from the fridge. I closed the fridge door and sat at the table. 'Jacob calm down,' Billy's voice demanded. I stopped sipping my drink and paused, listening intently into whatever was happening.

'It's sick,' Jake shouted.

'Jacob, you of all people.'

'It's not the same,' Jake interrupted loudly. 'He's like 400 years old, it's wrong.' I rolled my eyes at his sheer exaggeration and tuned their argument out. I wasn't sure how much time passed with my just sitting there but Billy was now in the kitchen advising me to go to bed. I went to my room, hesitating at Rachel's old room before going into Rebecca's. I hadn't slept in there since Mum died, it felt wrong.

I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, I stared up at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep, wondering if it were possible for my blood to burn me to death.

Despite whatever had Jake up a height, he offered to take me back to see Renesmee and her family. I wasn't interested but it was cold outside, too cold to sit at the beach and I knew Billy would only worry if I stayed in the house all day. I didn't know what I was wearing until I found myself back in Renesmee's living room, it seemed I'd opted for black skinny jeans, my ankle boots and an oversized pink shirt. I wasn't even aware I owned a pink shirt.

'You look nice,' Renesmee told me, I would have rolled my eyes at her blatant lie if I cared enough to show her but I didn't so I continued watching the news on the TV. My heart felt heavy today, I squared my shoulders as if it was about to fall into my stomach; I tried to move as little as possible, breathe as gently as possible; I knew it couldn't actually happen but the feeling was still there. It made me nervous, sick, nervous and sick. I didn't like it.

The burn in my blood didn't feel so bad here, at odd times it would get worse but then it sizzled again instead of spitting.

'Good afternoon, Grace,' blonde man said, standing in front of the TV; my eyes looked up into his automatically and I waited. Oh yes, blonde man is golden eyes; I remembered as he moved closer. 'Grace, I'm a doctor,' he told me. 'I was wondering if I could…do a few examinations,' he continued. He could ask to do anything and I had a sinking feeling I'd agree, silently agree but agree all the same. 'Tell me if that's not okay,' he said. I just sat and stared.

'How do you know if she's even listening?' One of the guys in the room said, I turned to him. It was pale brick hour, he looked guilty as I stared.

'If you wouldn't mind coming upstairs, Grace,' Golden eyes said, I stood obediently and followed him up the stairs and down the corridor to an office filled with stacks of books from ceiling to floor. I often dreamed of a room like this before Mum died, back before she had Cancer; she would promise to give me a library one day. I was always reading. 'Please, take a seat,' Golden eyes told me, gesturing towards a brown leather sofa in the corner. I went to sit down, now observing the art on the walls. Golden eyes busied himself for a few minutes and then came to kneel in front of me with what looked like a thermometer and a syringe. Before he had time to move I sat back and narrowed my eyes.

'How do I know you're a doctor?'

He seemed genuinely surprised that I'd asked though a small smile played on his lips as he leaned back and took a small plastic card from the inside of his jacket pocket. He handed it over to me and I took it, I looked down at his ID card from Forks Hospital. Dr Carlisle Cullen, there was even a little picture of him smiling. I handed it back and sat forward again, patiently. He took my temperature by placing his electronic thermometer under my tongue for a minute. He didn't look worried at the figures he read so I assumed my temperature was normal. I found it hard not to flinch when he put the needle into the crease of my arm, right into the vein. It stung as he took a syringe full and took the needle out; he placed a small plaster on the puncture wound and took the syringe back to his desk. What was he going to do with it anyway? It wouldn't tell him anything, I was as healthy as I had always been, just less talkative.

'How are you feeling, Grace?' Doctor Golden eyes asked, though in this light they were more like topaz. I stared at him as he came back to kneeling in front of me, he was waiting for a reply. Was he serious? 'I know you're able to talk to me,' he said calmly, 'and I know that question is silly to ask but I would like to know.' No. I didn't reply or move, just stared for a few minutes. He didn't relent though and so we sat, staring at each other for a long time. My eyes eventually watered and stomach grumbled irritably.

A knock at the door made me look up from Doctor Topaz and I found Renesmee smiling down at me from the door. 'Coming down for Lunch?' I glanced back at DT and he smiled gloriously before standing up.

'I hope you have more to say when you return,' he said gently, he then turned back to his desk and I left, following Renesmee down to the kitchen. Jake was already sitting at the table eating little sandwiches in two small bites; I had no doubt he could swallow them whole if he wanted to. I sat down next to him and politely accepted a plate from the copper haired woman who looked content enough in her apron; she reminded me of a character from Desperate Housewives.

I ate little but drank a lot and even accept a chocolate biscuit before I made my way back upstairs, Jake had already tried to insist I stay downstairs and get to know Renesmee but she simply smiled and said Carlisle was waiting for me so up I went. I went back to my spot on the sofa and readied my eyes for another staring match. Doctor Topaz didn't kneel though, he took a seat next to me on the sofa and his eyes roamed the study.

'Did you enjoy your Lunch?' I did but that is implied considering I ate it and most people don't eat what they don't like. I wondered why he was so interested, he obviously was off work and he knew little to practically nothing about me. He was my brother's girlfriend's adoptive Father, that's an allowed stance to be strangers. 'What music is on your iPod?' I don't have one, all my music is on my iPhone. I knew he was hoping I'd reply to anything, that I could reply if I wanted to but I didn't. I would simply prefer to sit here in his presence and stare at him, listen to him while he looked so relaxed and perfect. 'I have nowhere to be,' he eventually said after what felt like eternity. I smiled at him deviously. I didn't either.

I left Doctor Topaz to his little progressed procrastination and Jake took me home, I ate take out with Billy, Jake, Charlie and Sue. I didn't listen to anything past Charlie mentioning some fish. Jake and I watched films after that, up until he was practically asleep. I knew he wouldn't last much longer so I turned the TV off and sat silently until he was snoring. I knew it was a bit riskier going out with Jake in the house, I knew how Billy operated now and knew that he wouldn't come to check on me more than twice before he eventually went to bed. I was hoping his guard was down tonight what with Jake here so I grabbed my coat from the rack and put it on slowly, staring in Jake's direction as I fastened it up just as slow. I felt relief once I'd managed to open the door and not wake him up, I slipped outside and pulled it shut gently. The cold air of the night greeted me unpleasantly but I was getting used to it, there was also a slight pleasure there; it brought down my mental temperature.

I usually walked to the beach and sat there for an hour or so until I felt tired, then I'd walk back and climb in through my window but I didn't want to tonight; I was too awake and I wanted to find somewhere else, somewhere a bit more secluded. I started walking in the opposite direction and got about 10 steps away when I heard the front door open. 'Going somewhere?' Damn it. I stopped and turned slowly, trying not to look so disappointed. 'I grew up with two older sisters, Grace, I know when someone is waiting for me to fall asleep,' he smirked widely. 'In,' he simply instructed, I bit my tongue harshly to stop myself from disobeying and going anyway. Jake was a lot bigger than me and no doubt faster, I don't doubt he could drag me in if he wanted to. I walked towards him slowly, enjoying the minute victory that I had to make him wait longer. 'It's much too cold for little ladies to be outside, and late too. You should be in bed.'

I didn't hang around to be scolded, whether it was playful or not, I went straight to my room and took my coat off. I got under my blankets and waited for an hour, silently and still; Jake hadn't come to check on me so I figured he'd gone to bed. I got up and this time left my coat as it was time consuming, I went to my window and pulled it up slowly; wincing at every noise it made. As gracefully as ever, I slipped out of my window and pulled it down. I smiled to myself and turned to see Jake looked severely unimpressed. I glared at him this time. He didn't say anything or do anything so I simply opened my window again and climbed back through, I pushed it down slightly harsher than I intended to out of sheer frustration and closed the curtains. I fell down onto my bed and sighed, great.

I wonder what Rebecca and Rachel sneaked out for, boys probably. At least Jake didn't have to worry about that. I see no reason I can't wonder, it's not like this place is London where the crime rate isn't decent. We're in the middle of nowhere, what could happen?

'Go to sleep, Grace,' Jake ordered in a gruff voice from the other side of my door. I rolled my eyes and turned onto my side, I kicked off my shoes and got comfortable seeing as I was now being held prisoner. It didn't matter how many times Jake told me to sleep, I just couldn't. I was too wired and in full procrastination mode over everything, and how did he know I wasn't asleep? It's not like he could see me in here…I really hoped he couldn't see me in here. It was just after 10 when I heard Billy get up, I saw the opportunity and changed for the day, I was feeling somewhat giddy that I could now get out of the house and go find my secluded haven. That was until Jake ruined everything again. 'You're not going anywhere, Princess,' he said over the breakfast table as I hurriedly drank my orange juice. Billy looked up from his coffee and glanced between us as I glared and he stared back with tired eyes and clenched jaw.

'Now, now, children,' Billy hushed.

'I stayed in my room,' I said irritably.

'You didn't sleep,' Jake said through gritted sleep.

'How would you know?' I asked, full on attitude was coming out and I knew it. I wasn't tired, I wasn't hurting anyone, why couldn't I just go out?

'Stop it, both of you,' Billy said, he sighed and put his coffee down on the table. 'What's going on?'

'She's been going out at night,' Jake said, so much for brotherly confidence; what a jerk. We sat in a heated silence while Billy was quiet.

'Is this true, Grace?' He asked, he knew it was; his precious son would never lie to him. I didn't need to sit here and be told off, I came back didn't I? It's not like I was running away. I stormed back to my room and slammed the door. Now what? Now not only was I stuck in this pathetic little town, I wasn't even allowed to see it! This is so unfair. I went over to my radio and turned the volume onto full blast with Capital FM playing 'Rude' by Magic.

This is my house too now, right? I don't have to take this. He doesn't even live here. He's not the boss of me. I paced angrily, clenching my jaw till I couldn't take the pain any longer. No, I won't stay in, I won't go to bed; it's the middle of the day and I'll do what I want. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of my room, I made a beeline for the door and was just about to open it when two really hot arms grabbed me around my waist.

'Let me go,' I shouted.

'You haven't slept, Grace, you'll get ill,' Jake said, he sounded pretty angry and his grip on me was firm even though I was doing my best to get dropped.

'Get off.'

'Jacob, put your sister down, now,' Billy ordered. I stopped and Jake put me down to my feet, his heavy hand on my shoulder. 'If you would like to go out, Grace, you can go but you wear your coat, you don't go far and you're back for Lunch,' he told me. I nodded, just wanting to get out of here fast.

Jake begrudgingly let go of my shoulder and I fastened my coat around myself before leaving quickly. I went to the beach, Jake would no doubt follow me.

**Review please! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Twilight. Grace is mine, so is the story line. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter four: **

Jake and I still weren't talking, I was beginning to think our sheer stubbornness came from Billy who refused to let me going out after dark go. Nobody seemed to be listening to the fact that I was still alive and still here, though I had only said it once. It was a very frustrating ideal. So much that I felt too bothered to just sit around lately so I'd started going into school every day, this pleased Billy a lot and he didn't berate me about going to the beach till Dinner time though I was technically still grounded for another week.

'Miss Hasley, are you listening?' Mr Conner asked, I turned to look at him; feeling despair at having to release my content stare with the abandoned football outside my window. I nodded, ignoring the over the shoulder looks I was receiving. 'What did I just say?' Oh wonderful. I shrugged. He sighed loudly, almost dramatically. 'See me after class, Grace.' I usually wouldn't have been bothered but it was last lesson and I didn't want any delay on my beach time. It already felt so limited what with having to be back in the house at 7.

The rest of the lesson was boring, we watched a few Chemistry experiments on the Smart board and there was a quiz that I didn't bother to do. Teachers rarely seemed to ask anything of me in lessons, some looked genuinely surprised when I walked through the door yet most just ignored me. I was now known as the girl who doesn't talk, that suited me fine; there were no expectations to make friends or to lie to anyone. Nobody bothered me here which was nice. Unlike home where Jake seemed to be everywhere. The only upside is that Billy is happy, he likes spending time with Jacob; and I don't doubt the feeling is mutual but Jake is so annoying. He asks about everything over and over again, he teases me like he's dying of boredom and I'm certain it's just to get a rise out of me. It's becoming infuriating and I don't want to lose it with him, I have nothing else of my own to break.

The bell finally went off and everyone left quickly, I took my time and approached Mr Conner's desk with unease. He sat down and looked up at me and I knew he was going to take liberties with this. 'Miss Hasley, you're a clever girl. I know this from your homework and your prior grades to moving here,' he said. 'I know you're going through a hard time right now, losing your mother and adjusting to life here in Forks,' he continued, I gritted my teeth. 'But this isn't good enough, you're not a child, you need to be thinking about your future. You need to be mature about this. Your exams will not wait for you, Grace.' He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction. He sighed again. 'I won't give you detention but I will ask for last week's essay, if it's not in my hand by Friday then you will have detention with me after school until it is.' I would do it. I would hate to spend my time here than on the beach, even if it means spending tomorrow Lunch time in the library copying and pasting it from the internet. 'You may go.'

I walked home, it took half an hour and the rain had started. My hood was soaked by the time I made it to the water's edge, I felt like crying. I couldn't sit out here when it was like this, Billy would come out and we would argue till I went inside, then he'd give me the silent treatment until Jake came home and Jake would get angry at me.

'Grace,' called Jake, I turned to see him standing down the beach, walking towards me. 'Come on,' he said when he was in talking distance, 'we're going to see Renesmee.' It had been three weeks since I'd been there, Jake had stopped offering and I had no desire to ask.

Despite only being there twice, I found I actually liked sitting in Doctor Golden eyes' office. That's where I found myself once again, he was kneeling and still. His eyes were dark, I wasn't sure they were golden at all anymore. How does that work? It can't possibly be the light. He didn't look as model made today, his hair was down in slightly curled stands and he was wearing a shirt that was ripped in two places. 'Good afternoon, Grace,' he said calmly. Something didn't feel right, call it 'self-preservation' or a sixth sense but I felt nervous, afraid…of him.

'Carlisle,' brunette boy said from the door, Doc Black turned to look at him curiously. 'Jacob insists Grace spends time with Renesmee today, is that a problem?' Why would it be a problem? Do I need Doc Black's permission to leave? He stood and turned away from me, his shoulders hunched as he looked at the floor in what I imagined to be deep thinking. I stood from the sofa and walked over to the boy in the doorway, he let me through and I made my way downstairs; trying to normalise my breathing.

Jacob tried to smile at me as I walked over to the white sofa he and Renesmee were sitting on, it was a terrible try though; he was worried and angry and curious too, I could see it on his face as easily as I saw it on Billy's. I sat down next to short model and she sent a smile my way before unmuting the TV. Is this what spending time with Renesmee is? I could get used to this minimum effort expectation.

Mother Copper asked repeatedly if I wanted anything to eat, she even offered to make dinner for Jake and me but he declined on my behalf. He told her that Billy's guilty pleasure was having someone to cook for again. Jake had told me their names now, after we had watched a boring episode of a program I hadn't paid much attention to; Renesmee told me about Forks and the weather. It was then that Jake remembered I only knew her and Doc Black's name. Little use it did though, it was odd to call him by his name or his surname; it was as if his name was a label and it did him little justice. I doubt he would like to be called Doc Black either but it was my mind and I'd do as I pleased.

Short model is called Alice. Her honey blonde guardian that never leaves her side is called Jasper, he never smiles my way or offers anything to say; I have no doubt we'd enjoy each other's silent company. Pale brick house is Emmett, he has a lot to say and always says it loudly, his hot stuff is Rosalie; she doesn't like me much from the looks of it but that's okay. Mother Copper is Esmé, I'd assume she was Doc Black's wife, I don't know why that bothered me so I pretended it didn't. The brunette that looked like Charlie is called Bella, she's Charlie's daughter and is married to Edward, the brunette kid with the grimace. All in all, they had nice names, nice faces but didn't feel so comfortable to be around as they had. I knew it was because I was unsettled, something about Doc Black's eyes made me want to implode and hide my ashes six feet under.

'You getting out?' Jake asked, standing at my door, I rolled my eyes in response and climbed down from the truck. It was dark outside now and it was evident winter was coming what with the bare trees and nipping breeze. I was following Jake slowly towards the house when we both heard a loud growl, I stopped and looked behind me; confused. I'd never considered that there would be dangerous animals in the forest, a foolish assumption, I knew. 'Just an animal, come on Grace,' Jake said.

'It sounded close,' I replied, interested. I glanced around at the empty road and dark trees. I wouldn't be able to see anything in them if I tried so I went inside and changed into my pyjamas. Jake didn't stay for dinner, in fact I didn't see him leave. Billy told me he had forgotten his coat which would have worked if Jake had been wearing one when we went to see Renesmee. Jake never wears coats so actually, it was kind of feeble on Billy's behalf. I shrugged at it though and we ate, he told me about his day and I asked about Charlie; wanting him to keep talking. I didn't like the awkward silences that Billy and I had, it was sad and kind of pathetic. Usually Jake would be here to talk to him, I would be free to sit and say nothing but evidentially that wasn't the case.

I went to bed after dinner but didn't sleep. I lay awake all night listening to the sounds outside my window, somewhere nearby there was some sort of animal and I knew at some time in the night; it wasn't alone. I wasn't scared, I knew the house would protect me but it was just…odd, and I didn't know why.

I stared into the coal eyes of Doc Black, he was grinning at me as he stood among the trees. His shirt was torn, he was bleeding but he didn't seem to notice. He just stared as he walked towards me, his hand out in front of him. He stopped when his hand touched my face, his skin had no temperature and I knew I was dreaming. 'Come,' he said, his smile became a glare and he shouted at me, over and over again, demanding that I go where he wanted. Where? What was I supposed to do? He didn't say.

I sat up and stared into the darkness before my eyes adjusted. Jake was standing near the foot of my bed, he was looking at me. 'Jake?'

'I didn't mean to wake you,' he said, 'I came to close your window.' Okay. I lay back down.

I didn't have my window open was the first thought in my head as I woke up. I was certain of it, I hadn't opened it since I'd stopped sneaking out at night. Jake had threatened to put a lock on it if I kept doing it so I left it alone, why would I open it? The only explanation is that I didn't open it, I was too tired to know if it was actually open or not; I didn't remember feeling cold but then I haven't felt cold for a while now.

I climbed out of bed and took a shower, I dressed in warm clothes and dried my hair; trying my best to remember. Billy was in the kitchen, still in his pyjamas. 'Did Jake come home last night?' I asked, Billy looked shocked at me speaking so early in the day, he took a few seconds to reply.

'No, not that I know of, why?'

He was either in my room or I dreamed that he was in my room. I'm so confused. I shrugged it off and made some toast, Billy and I sat quietly while he read the paper. I was already late to school so I went in for Lunch time, I went to the library and found an essay to print out. I wrote my name on the top of the sheet and shoved it into my bag.

'…not like the Cullen's'.

I turned at the sound of Doc Black's surname and stared at a small group of girls, they were older than me and looked stereotypically Mean Girls but I was intrigued. I took a seat near their table hoping they'd continue.

'You never even met the Cullen's,' one said.

'How could I? They moved away ages ago,' the other replied. Why would she think that?

'My sister told me all about them,' a different girl swooned. Maybe they're talking about different people though I wasn't sure how that could be, I couldn't imagine a lot of people going by that surname in Forks.

'I'm sure Jess is always very honest.'

'Shut up, Anna.'

'Who cares guys?' A completely new voice asked. 'The Cullen's left ages ago, we'll never meet them so let it go.'

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.'

'Was Aaron on the other side?'

The table laughed and launched into a whole conversation about this Aaron boy, it bothered me that they thought the Cullen's moved away. Surely they couldn't be that much older than me? They didn't look it, possibly College students but then surely someone would see them around.

There's something really weird with that family and it bothers me that I don't know what. Maybe I should be more observant, watch closely to what they do and say. I haven't given them much thought when in their company, just accepted that they were close and all really stunning. Not anymore, I was going to try harder, even just to get some small answers. Then again, I could just ask Jacob.

'What?' Jake asked.

'Why do girls at school think that Renesmee and her family moved away?' I simply repeated my question, I knew Jake was just surprised at my question and that he had actually heard me. It was odd, he obviously knew then.

'Where did you hear that?'

'At Lunch, in the library; a table of girls were talking about them,' I replied. 'You haven't answered my question.' He hesitated and then said the most blatant lie ever.

'They were moving and then decided not to go, they keep to themselves. I don't think many people know.' I took his answer though, he wasn't going to tell me the truth, and I knew that much was obvious. It unsettled him though, he kept glancing at me through dinner like he was worried I would suddenly find out while chewing on cheesy pasta. It was so obvious, I wonder if he ever had to lie to anyone. If he did, I don't think he's very good at it.

'Alright, what's going on?' Billy asked. I continued eating, Jake did too. 'I'm not an idiot.'

'I'm fine,' I said, 'Jake's a liar but that's okay,' I shrugged. I put my empty plate in the sink and made my way towards my room. I pushed open my door and stopped still. A woman with curly black hair stood in my bedroom, she was near the window and was tightly holding onto my green pillow cover. She looked…pissed. Like full on angry. Then she was gone. I didn't know how to deal with what I'd just seen or not seen but before I had time to think rationally, my body had carried me back to the kitchen doorway. 'Someone was in my room,' I said, 'and then she wasn't.' I knew what I'd said sounded beyond crazy, it wasn't possible for someone to just not be there anymore but Jake jumped up and pushed me aside so he could walk past me. He went straight to my room and Billy wheeled closer to me looking worried and tense.

'Take a seat, Grace,' he said. I sat down.

'Why would she come here?' Jake asked, storming back into the kitchen and pacing. 'She isn't friend or foe, she has no reason to take interest in anyone.'

'I want to know how she got here, Jacob. Who's patrolling?' Billy asked. Patrolling what? What the hell are they talking about? I wanted to shout 'I'm still here' but then I was worried they might notice and make everything hush again. Jake didn't seem surprised she wasn't here, and he just believed me without evidence. I'm beginning to think it isn't just the Cullen's that are keeping secrets. Without control, my mind flashed back to the beach.

_'__Great she's here, are we going?' Asked Paul._

_'__We're going to head back Sue's,' Sam told him. _

_'__Why? She's here, let's get it over and done with,' he said. _

_'__I'm showing Grace and Ashley around town today, we should probably be off,' Jake said._

_'__Why prolong this shit? Just ditch the dying one and let's go,' he said so casually. _

Even remembering made my anger spike but I tried to pay little attention to Paul's ending words. I'm sure Jake gave him hell for it anyway, well, I can hope so. Paul expected me to be there, where were they going to take me before I invited Mum along? Were they going to tell me their secret? What changed their mind?

I knew I was looking too much into it now. It's not like it could be anything major but I was fairly certain there was a woman in my room, Jake believed me, and unless I had a blank spell, I'm pretty sure she disappeared. Maybe I'm hallucinating or dreaming. Don't let me wake up in some lesson, it would be embarrassing.

'Grace,' Billy said. I looked over at him and he offered a small smile. He was going to say something but Jake beat him to it.

'Pack some stuff,' he said in my direction, 'both of you, we're going to stay with.'

'No,' Billy said. 'Grace and I will stay with Charlie and Sue,' he told him.

'It's safer,' Jake frowned.

'I'm sure it's safe where we'll be too, Grace still has school to attend so we will stay with Charlie.'

'Dad, please,' Jake was trying hard not to glare in frustration.

'Grace, go get a bag together,' Billy told me gently, I left them to it in the kitchen and made my way back to my empty room. My bed had been turned upside down, no doubt by Jake. What was he looking for? Someone had best explain to what is going on, I'm getting irritated. I packed a few of my clothes into a bag and put my phone charger in there too.

Billy was in his room getting a few things when I sat down next to Jake in the living room. 'What's going on?'

Jake shook his head, not dismissively but I knew he wasn't going to tell me. 'It's not important, Grace, all you need to know is that you'll be safe.'

'Why aren't I safe here?'

'Because you're not,' he said through gritted teeth.

'I'll explain when we get to Charlie's,' Billy told me, he had a small rucksack on his knees.

'You will not,' Jake told him.

'Settle down, Jacob,' Billy said calmly, 'I will tell her, she has a right to know why she's being up and moved for as long as it takes.' As long as it takes? I felt as if I should have packed a bit more. So…some woman shows up in my room and now I've being moved to keep me safe. Well this is odd. Very odd, and rather interesting too.

'Does this mean I can't come to the beach?' I asked, sad.

'Yes, for the time being, you'll understand soon enough,' Billy said. 'Let's go,' he added, not letting Jake speak.

It didn't take long to get to Charlie's house, it was nice looking and there was already a bedroom I could sleep in with blue walls and a purple bedspread. Charlie said it was Bella's old room and that if I could try not to break anything, that'd be great. Charlie was a man of few words, like myself, so I just nodded and I knew he knew he had my word on the matter. I didn't unpack, not that I had much to store away. I left my bag on the bed and paced in front of the window.

Jake and Billy were still out front. He was unhappy that I wasn't going with him, I think. He was also unhappy that Billy was about to tell me something big, I think. It's not like Jake and I could get on worse terms at the moment so I wasn't bothered about him being upset over this, I was frustrated at how he regarded Billy though. Billy is a good and kind man, he doesn't deserve to have his son glare at him in such a way.

'Knock, knock,' said Sue, I turned to look at her as she carefully edged into the room. 'Hey,' she said gently, despite wanting to remind her I wasn't a frightened animal nor a small child, I couldn't help but smile at her kind nature. She perched on the edge of the bed and glanced around the room as if she hadn't seen it before, until her eyes rested on me. 'Billy is going to be telling you a lot of…important and unbelievable stuff soon,' she said, her face contradicted itself so I couldn't see whether she was happy about the decision or not, 'and I know it's going to be a lot to take it and understand but that's okay. We don't expect you to know what we're talking about or expect you to not have questions, just take things slow and try your best; okay?' I suddenly felt like there was going to be a pop quiz at the end of this. I knew she was serious though which made me very nervous.

**Review! **

**If there is anything specific you want to happen, let me know :3 x**


End file.
